Lorith Stonegarten
Lorith Stonegarten was a young dwarf huntress and gifted student of the Light, who lived as fully as possible during her short time on Azeroth. Known as an expert shot with bow, crossbow and rifle, she was also often found serving drinks at The Golden Leaf or adventuring with her friends and companions. With her loyal wolf Tanner at her side and her devotion to finding her long-lost human love Adam, Lorith crossed and recrossed both Azeroth and the Outlands until she met her untimely death. Although there is no evidence, there is suspicion that Lorith remains ties to the living world through her spiritual existance as a Brewmaiden. Drinks and kegs are often found near her closest friends just at the right time. Beginnings Lorith Stonegarten, daughter of Mats and Ella Stonegarten, was born in the back of their trade wagon on a road crossing central Kalimdor. The Stonegarten family were well-known merchants, traveling the continents from north to south, usually following Alliance troop movements. Almost always on the move, Lorith treasured times where the family settled for a while, and always retained memories of Elwynn Forest and the rebuilding of Stormwind. As they traveled, Lorith picked up animal companions when she could, having a certain knack for relating with them. She was a dutiful and helpful daughter, intent on proving her worth to her busy mother and father. Four years after her brother was sent out into the world to find his own path, she followed after, little knowing where the path would lead her or how far from her parent's wagon. Dropped off in Kharanos with nothing more than a woodcutting axe, a skinning knife, and an old blunderbuss, she began to make her way in the world. Working Life Lorith - along with her faithful wolf Tanner - found her way to Stormwind early on in her travels, remembering long stays in Elwynn Forest with her parents during the rebuilding of the city. Before long she was working steadily for the Humans, earning quite a reputation for finding lost supplies in the Swamp of Sorrows. During this time she began to frequent the Golden Leaf tavern, becoming aquainted with fellow dwarves Pugnose Sharpaxe and Verisimi Ironoak, who would become like family to her. Other fast friends included Theryl Miller-Duskwind, Arasminna Moonsong, and future employer Lord Elrin Kast. Lorith began working for Lord Kast as a marksman and scout soon after meeting him, often accompanying him into the northern Plaguelands and Blackrock Mountain. After the reopening of the Dark Portal, Lord Kast extended an invitation to join his elite personal bodyguard, the Ghost Scions. Lorith accepted with enthusiasm and determination, joining the Scions' forays into the dark tower of Karazhan and the primal dangers of Zul'Aman. Outside of her work with the Ghost Scions, Lorith was touched by the teachings of the Light, especially through her relationship with her human husband, Adam Merris. For a time she took up the hammer and shield of a paladin, and while venturing in the Outlands threw much of her energy into alliances with the Sha'tar, Sha'tari Skyguard, and assisting the refugees of Lower City. Death and After During the outbreak of the plague before the beginning of major military movements on Northrend, Lorith found herself bound by word to follow Lord Kast into a trap set by an opposting noble of Stormwind, Count Havreat. Lured into the Syndicate stronghold of Durnholde in the Arathi Highlands, the Ghost Scions found themselves surrounded by unexpectedly powerful forces. As her friends and comrades fought for their lives, Lorith faced down an immense fel ogre, managing to slay the creature with a handful of arrows to its face. Already half-crushed by the ogre's fist, in the resulting fall she was impaled on a wooden staircase. As flames broke out around the remaining Scions, only retreat was an option, and her body - along with that of Lord Kast's - was left behind. Both bodies were collected by the Scourge for reanimation, as the Lich King was filling his ranks with Death Knights at this time. Before Lord Kast's mysterious return and recollection of the Scions, Amara "Flamefist" Niall infiltrated the citadel of Naxxramas to discover the location of Lorith's body. Unable to be raised by necromancy - whether through the grace of the Light or Lorith's own will to remain at peace - the remains had been sunk in a coffin, deep in a sluice of plague-bearing slime. The Scions delved deep into the citadel to her resting place, Lord Kast himself wading through the stream of disease to bear Lorith's remains back to the world of the living. Her body was transported to Dalaran and eventually interred in the graveyard at Kharanos, Dun Morogh. Many who attended her memorial service relate seeing Lorith appear and disappear before them, dressed in golden mail and seeming to glow with a warm light. It is said that she spoke to many in attendance, and often close friends and relations report seeing a filled mug appear at their elbow when one is most needed. It is speculated that her spirit passed into the Light and she became a Brewmaiden. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Hunter